


Unusual Things

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Community: comment_fic, Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Kings Cross, Prompt Fill, Secret Crush, Trains, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the train ride back to Kings Cross, Hermione notices something quite unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for the prompt: Harry Potter/The Walking Dead, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, they notice the oddly walking people on the train ride back to King's Cross, but it isn't until they walk onto the muggle platform they realize something is very, very wrong.

Hermione wasn't sure when she noticed it, the way the people outside the train were walking almost aimlessly as if they had nowhere to be or even as if they were just dead inside. Maybe it had been an hour into the ride or two but it was enough to set worry inside of the pit of her stomach.

A worry that Harry was laughing off because it was foolish and shouldn't the brightest witch of her age have more things to worry about than how the muggles outside were walking and Hermione would probably have agreed because Voldemort was out there somewhere and he was intent on starting a war and maybe she should have been a bit more worried about that. But she still couldn't quite shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"You see it too now don't you?" Hermione asked as she looked over at Harry watching the way he looked out the window. The way he seemed to be looking at how in some places they passed, places that had neighborhoods that the streets were full of aimless muggles just walking. Something that was a bit unusual because yes, muggles went outside but not that many and none as slow walking as some of them were walking.

Harry shook his head as he turned his attention back to Hermione, "I'm sure it's nothing Mione," he sighed using his nickname for her. One that he had stolen from Ron and one she liked him using better because of the way it rolled off his tongue but of course she wouldn't tell him that, wasn't ready to face how she felt for him.

"When has anything that unusual ever been nothing?" Hermione questioned seriously and from the look Harry gave her, she knew that he knew she was right but instead of answering her he just fell silent, going back to reading some papers he hadn't gotten on possible locations of Voldemort.

Rolling her eyes Hermione too went silent and she stayed that way for the rest of the ride and even as they departed but it was their departure that made her break her silence when she stepped off and looked around, noticing how eerily silent it was for a train station and there was no sign of any living person around.

"Bloody, hell," Ron quipped from somewhere behind Hermione. "Where is everyone?!" he questioned his sentiments soon being asked by a few more people in hushed whispers.

But it seemed that question was soon answered by a loud growling or moaning and when all the students turned to look at the source, Hermione froze in fear, feeling Harry latch onto her arm from where he stood.

"I...is that....a...that's a...that's a zombie," Ron muttered a bit scared sounding now as everyone just eyed the slow moving person who was coming towards them. A blonde woman who it looked like was missing a chunk of her neck and from where she had once been standing was a body of someone who was now well hardly not even recognizable.

"I told you it wasn't nothing," Hermione hissed out under her breath as she scooted a bit closer to Harry, her heartbeat hammering in her chest, even as Draco Malfoy raised his wand and performed some spell to kill the poor woman before she could take a bite out of any of the students. Students who were all scared and as it seemed now all abandoned because their family was probably either one of those zombies or they were hiding somewhere, trying to stay alive.


End file.
